AfterBurners
by Bramblerose4
Summary: My brand new drabble series for Motorcity. These drabbles are going to vary in pairings and lengths, but they will be at least 200 words long and mostly contain Muck. Enjoy!
1. Chuck's Sacrifice

**Title: Chuck's Sacrifice**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : Established Muck.**

**Words: 200**

**Summary: Chuck comforts Mike as he has a bad dream.**

**Warnings/Promises: Established Muck.**

**A/N: Here is some Muck fluff that I wrote while on Skype with cloudlestorm and thought I would post it as my first chapter to the AfterBurners drabble series! Who didn't see that coming? LOL Enjoy!**

**Chuck's Sacrifice**

Chuck looked away from the computer screen as Mike sniffed in his sleep and moved closer to Chuck on the bed. Chuck was lying on his stomach working on notes for the next Burner briefing on Thursday. There had been more Kane activity lately but none of the attacks seemed to make any sense. So while everyone else slept Chuck was hard at work, trying to find a pattern that would help him protect Motorcity and his friends and his Mike.

Chuck smiled as Mike turned his head in Chuck's direction and sniffed again, as if he was searching for Chuck in his sleep.

_Maybe he is,_ Chuck thought with a chuckle. A wild idea came to him and with a grin he leaned forward and let his hair fall gently onto Mike's face. Mike wrinkled his nose and his eyes scrunched up as Chuck's bangs tickled his face, but then inhaled Chuck's scent and his whole body relaxed and he sighed.

"You found me," Chuck said and kissed Mike's bare shoulder.

Satisfied that Mike was having a better dream Chuck returned to his work, secure in knowing that Mike would be safe from his darker dreams for a night.


	2. A Whisper

**Title: A Whisper**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : Established Muck.**

**Words: 800**

**Summary: Mike and Chuck express their love in bed.**

**Warnings/Promises: Established Muck. SMUCKY scene ahead**

**A/N:More Muck that I wrote while on Skype with cloudlestorm...does that still even surprise anyone?**

**A Whisper**

The room filled with the sounds of moaning and grunting as two lovers slowly came together to express their feelings for each other in a more physical way. It had taken them years to realize their attraction and as long to discover that their attraction was mutual.

They were still learning to show their love as Mike towered over Chuck, rolling his hips in a slow circle as he pushed into the groaning blond beneath him. Sweat covered them as their bodies moved together.

Chuck felt the pressure of Mike's cock filling his insides and panted with the shocking pleasure that came with it.

Mike's licked his bottom lip and exhaled a long breath as Chuck's tunnel pushed down around him.

Chuck's mouth hung open as he panted as Mike started to pick up the pace.

"Mikey," he breathed and reached out to the brunet. Mike held his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Chuck," Mike said and Chuck shivered at the tone in Mike's voice. It was so full of love and passion that Chuck whimpered and tears started to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

Mike slowed back down and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't cry, Chuck," he commanded.

Chuck hiccupped and reached up for the kiss. "I can't help it. I love you," Chuck swore. "I love you so much."

Mike moaned at the confession and kissed Chuck again. He squeezed his hand tightly. "God, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that," Mike said, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you, Mike." Chuck repeated and held Mike to him.

Mike shook his head as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh Chucky, I love you too. You can't know how much," Mike promised and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand to stop the pressure building behind them as his feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

Chuck watched this and sat up he wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. "I know, Mike. I can promise you that."

They shared a breathy kiss, pouring their love and devotion to each other into it until Chuck pulled back. "Turn over," he instructed.

Mike obeyed and held Chuck to him. Chuck wrapped his legs around Mike as he lifted him and turned over onto his back.

They shuddered in unison as Mike's cock went deeper into Chuck.

Mike looked up at Chuck as he settled his knees on either side of Mike's hips. This time they held both hands as Chuck started to move his hips and bounce on Mike's lap.

Mike's breath hitched as Chuck slowly rose and sank above him. His grip on Chuck's hands tightened as his body dipped slightly into the bed. "Oh!"

"Ah!" Chuck chanted as he continued to bounce on Mike's cock.

One of Chuck's hands slipped out of the hold and he leaned to one side. Mike rerouted his arm to hug chuck close and he started to thrust up. Chuck rested his head on Mike's shoulder and rode thru the pleasure.

"Uh, Mikey. Mikey, I'm almost there."

"Me too," Mike grunt was followed by throaty groan as he came.

Chuck moaned as he felt Mike's cockhead pulse inside him followed by the rush of warmth as Mike's release spread thru him.

Mike released Chuck's other hand and fisted Chuck's penis and started to pump him to his own release.

Chuck moved his hips, his thighs flexing as Mike worked him. Mike ran a thumb over the tip spreading the pre-cum that appeared. He used the moisture as lube and pumped his hand faster. "Mike, Oh Mike, Mik-eey," Chuck moaned and rolled his head onto Mike's shoulder as he came.

Mike slowed his pumps as Chuck's cock became sensitive to the touch.

"Hmmm," Mike hummed as Chuck's breathing normalized. "I love watching you."

Chuck shuddered and laughed. "So I guess it makes it okay that I loved being watched by you?"

"Oh yes," he agreed and kissed Chuck. "It's more than okay."

"As long as it is just me that gets to watch you," Mike added seriously.

"Oh? Now you tell me!" Chuck said.

"I assumed that would be obvious."

"You should never assume things," Chuck gasped as Mike playfully slapped his ass.

"Does that mean you HAVE let other people watch you?"

Chuck blushed deeply and made a horrified face. "Of course, not. Oh, I can't even imagine it. Oh my god!" Chuck whimpered and buried his head on Mike's chest in embarrassment.

Mike chuckled and wrapped an arm around Chuck. "No, I can't. But i had to ask, like you said I shouldn't assume things."

"Smart ass," Chuck said and sighed as Mike started to lightly rub his arm, lulling them both into a lazy comfortable silence and eventually into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Body Language of Love

**Title: ****Body Language of Love**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : Established Muck.**

**Words: 340**

**Summary: Mike wants Chuck to kiss him.**

**Warnings/Promises: Established Muck.**

**A/N: I am fully aware that I have used this title in a Generated Drabbles chatper, but it works for this story. **

**Body Language of Love**

Mike wondered if he could get Chuck to kiss him without having to say anything. It was something that had been on his mind lately after he saw how easily Texas and Julie could do it seemingly without saying anything. True Texas the Julie had been together for a lot longer than Mike and Chuck, but Mike and Chuck had known each other longer and already had developed their nonverbal communication, but that was as friends. And Mike was now discovering that they had to develop codes and clues for their new relationship.

Mike supposed he could just walk up to Chuck, grab him and kiss him soundly on the mouth, but that sort of defeated the purpose of getting Chuck to kiss him first.

He wondered if maybe he should use a hand gesture, a small wave or a crossing of fingers, but that could be mistaken for anything.

He supposed he could use a different part of his body, a tilt of the head or the slump of his shoulders, but he just ran into the same problem.

He scowled and pressed his hands together on the table as he tried to figure it out.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up into the smiling face of his beloved. The bright appearance of his best friend and lover made Mike smile in response.

"Hey," Chuck said and brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Hey," Mike started to reply when Chuck leant down and lightly pressed his lips to Mike's.

Before Mike could kiss back Chuck pulled away.

"Chucky, how did you know-"

"That you wanted a kiss?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah."

"Easy," the blond responded. "You just had the look on your face that just screamed _kiss me_."

Chuck's cheeks reddened as he tried to explain.

Mike smiled happily and chuckled as he felt foolish for trying to figure out a way to communicate with Chuck. He didn't need to work so hard, because it was already there.


	4. Addiction

**Title: ****Addiction**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : One-Sided Muck.**

**Words: 333**

**Summary: Mike **

**Warnings/Promises: Unhappy ending, ****dark themes and images described.**

**A/N: ****This was written late last night (super early this morning) on Skype with Cloudlestorm. I just wanted to see if I could write a Muck story with an unhappy ending…and I think I have managed it. **

**Addiction**

Mike should have known. There was always something between them, he had spent two years calling it friendship, but now that he had stopped being in denial he knew it was an attraction it went beyond friendship, beyond brotherhood, but didn't exclude them either.

It was love.

He was in love with his best friend; had been probably since the beginning.

But because he hadn't desired him sexually he thought it didn't count.

But it did.

It does.

Because now that he was out of denial he knew; he does want Chuck.

He spends hours thinking about it.

He has gone thru boxes of tissues cleaning up after his mess as he masturbates to the ideas his lust filled mind creates.

Each one ending with Chuck's name in his throat; on his lips; in his head; engraved on his heart.

He knows he can't go on like this for much longer.

The daily self -love sessions aren't enough anymore.

It isn't enough just dreaming of them, each time he comes, rather than finally feeling relaxed he just feels drained and unsatisfied.

He wanted Chuck's love; he needed it; he craved it.

It was like an addiction.

Something that had started off as simple innocent desires; a few tight hugs, and couple of kisses, of hands being held in the dark, had developed into grotesque fantasies of tying Chuck to his bed and taking him by force, enjoying the gasping sound of his cries of pain before adding his semen to the blond's drenched body.

This had to stop, but Mike didn't know how.

He needed help, he wanted to return to those days when a fist bump and a look was all he needed

Mike isn't sure how this is going to end up. If he will be able to return to those more innocent days, but when Chuck opened the door just as Mike came crying out his name he knew that he had no choice but to roll with the punches.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I may come back and do a second part to this…we shall see.**


	5. Culpable Craving

**Title: Culpable Craving**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : Pre- Muck.**

**Words: 599**

**Summary: Chuck comforts Mike as he has a bad dream.**

**Warnings/Promises: Dom!Chuck, Sub!Mike Voyeur!Mike, Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Cum eating.**

**A/N: Written for my special girl's enjoyment and for yours, dear reader! And a special thanks goes out to Cloudlestorm for the title!**

Culpable Craving

With a rough tug on his balls Chuck came with a breathy gasp. His cum shot out in nice thick spurts that landed on his abs and down the shaft of his cock and over the hand that loosely pumped it, encouraging more of the blond's dick milk to come out.

Chuck sucked in his breath, held it for a moment and shuddered as he exhaled with a whimper. "God, Mikey," he said and felt pressure behind his eyes as tears appeared. He wanted the tan teen so bad it literally made him cry.

The blond sniffed and blinked away the tears. Anger filled him at his display of weakness. He didn't want this desire, hated himself for it; hated Mike for inspiring it in him. Oh, if only he could have Mike for a night, he would punish him for the lustful thoughts the smiling dragon provoked.

Chuck's fuzzy post orgasm mind whirled with the possibilities. Mike strapped to a chair. Mike with Chuck's cock shoved down his throat. Mike bound and gagged. Mike flat on his stomach over the new billiards table with his legs spread wide. Mike over Chuck's lap begging to be taught a lesson. Chuck couldn't concentrate as each image flew by in seconds, each having a naked and hard Mike. Panting for Chuck.

Chuck shivered and turned over onto his side and reached for the conveniently placed tissue box. Grabbing three or four he cleaned himself of the evidence of his shameful desire for his best friend. He hissed as he touched his hypersensitive cock as it lay against his sticky thigh.

When he was done he grabbed another tissue and wrapped the used ones in it and tossed it into the strategically placed waste basket. With a sigh Chuck lay on his back and closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

Unknown to him, Mike was in his room next door reviewing th video feed of Chuck masturbating. Mike furiously pumped his fist over his cock as it pulsed with the need for release. Mike grunted as he bounced on the hard stool beneath him and wished it was Chuck his butt landed on, not the smooth metal.

He moaned loudly as the fingers of his left hand pinched and teased his right nipple, the nails dragging over the pec. "Oh, god, Chuck. I want it. Want your cock. Your big tasty monster cock in me." He moaned, his pleas for what he wanted Chuck to do to him growing more obscene as he neared his climax. "I wanna suck you so badly. Want to taste your cum. Want you to cum on my face. Yes, Chuck. Please Chuck. Fuck me. Cum inside. Please. Chuck. Please, please Chuck, please, fuck me, Chucky!" Mike's chin buried into his chest as he dug his heels into the floor as his toes curled and his abs tightened and his buttocks squeezed together as his body lifted off the stool as he came in time to Chuck.

His sperm, hot with body heat, jetted out of him and splattered over the screen, covering the digital image of his blond in his cock juices.

Mike slumped onto the stool and closed his eyes as his heavy panting slowed. He missed the sight of Chuck's angry tears and his eyes opened in time to view Chuck's clean up. Oh how he wished it was him cleaning Chuck off. Head still dizzy Mike leaned forward and began licking the cum off the screen, moaning desperately as he imagined it was Chuck's sweet release and not his own salty taste.


	6. A Curious Thought

**Title: A Curious Thought**

**Characters/Pairings: Dutch, Mike Chilton, Chuck : Pre- Muck.**

**Words: 262**

**Summary: Dutch asks Mike a question and implants him with an unexpected mental image.**

**Warnings/Promises: Dom!Chuck, Sub!Mike Voyeur!Mike, Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Cum eating.**

**A/N: This is just a silly little thing that I wrote to make my lovely ladies narusasu78 and cloudlestorm giggle.**

**The lovely Cloudlestorm did a really awesome fan comic on it. You all should check it out at her tumblr page: confusedragon. tumblr. com just take out the spaces and enjoy.**

**A Curious Thought **

"So his crew should have that part to us by late…"

Dutch rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement as Mike stopped mid-sentence to stare at Chuck as the blond walked by. "So, your thing with Chuck-"

Dutch was sure he heard something in Mike's neck snap as the brunet whipped his head around to face him. "What thing with Chuck?" Mike asked defensively, his face looking as panicked as his voice.

"Your obvious crush on Chuck thing," Dutch clarified and smirked. "It's not like I have a problem with it, I don't. I know how much Chuck means to you. Well, sorta. But I was just wondering, does that mean you're gay or it is, you know just for Chuck?"

"Excuse me?" Mike asked, his eyes going wide at Dutch's question.

Dutch resisted the urge to laugh at his leader and settled for a grin before he tried asking again."Like anyone can say that you're attracted to Chuck, but what about other guys?

"Are you coming on to me?" Mike asked in a failed attempt to dissuade Dutch.

"No. I just wanna know if Chuck is a special case. And if you are like also attracted to female breasts and stuff?"

"Oh?" A funny dazed look came over Mike and the Dutch rolled his eyes again.

"You're imagining Chuck with breasts, aren't you?" Dutch guessed.

"Ho ho, yeah," Mike admitted with a dreamy grin.

The artist held up in his hands in surrender. "And that's my cue to go…" Dutch stated, backing away. "See ya around Mike."

"See ya," Mike said distractedly.


	7. Motorcity Month April 1st: Tooley

**Title: ****Motorcity Month April 1: Tooley**

**Characters/Pairings: Tooley, Kane, Red. None**

**Words: 313**

**Summary: Mike **

**Warnings/Promises: none**

**A/N: It's Motorcity Month! Motorcity premiered on Disney XD a year ago this month and to show our appreication and love of the show many MC fans are creating things based on a prompt given for each day of April. Today's prompt: Arthur Tooley! Enjoy!**

As usual Mr. Kane was angry. Tooley watched as the balding red head paced his spacious office bemoaning the latest defeat of his newest Motorcity Destroying Machines.

"I swear it's like they don't have to try any more to get under my skin."

To Arthur Tooley is sounded like his Boss was suffering from a very uncomfortable rash. "I think there is an ointment for that kind of thing Boss." Tooley added, trying to be helpful.

Mr. Kane seemed to like Tooley's advice since he picked up the small statuette of the MDM and hurled it at Tooley. Tooley giggled as he caught the gift in mid-air. With a happy sound he moved the arms and legs of his new toy and smiled. He couldn't wait to add it to the others Mr. Kane had rewarded him with over the last six months.

Tooley turned to the door as it whooshed open. He frowned as the new guy strolled in. Tooley didn't like him. He didn't like the way he talked to Mr. Kane with borderline contempt; always asking questions that challenged his Boss's plans. He didn't know what it was that Mr. Kane liked so much about him. Tooley glared at interloper as he walked passed with his cool black suit and helmet under his arms, his flaming red hair… OH!

Maybe that was why Mr. Kane seemed like him; he has the same color hair as Mr. Kane!

He opened his mouth at ask, but before he could say a word Kane told him to leave to office. "Oh, right, sure Mr. Kane," Tooley said with a grin. "I'll just ask you later," he promised heading for the door. "And don't worry I'll bring you some of that ointment!"

And judging by the angry moan his boss made Tooley figured the sooner he handed Mr. Kane that rash ointment the better.


	8. Movie Night

**Title: ****Movie Night**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike, Chuck, Muck**

**Words: 419**

**Summary: Mike tries to watch a movie with the rest of the Burners.**

**Warnings/Promises: Muck**

**A/N: Wrote this while on Skype with cloudlestorm. Enjoy**

Mike smiled as Chuck allowed him to hold his hand as they watched the movie. What Mike enjoyed the most about it was the fact that Chuck didn't even jump when Mike laid his hand over Chuck's or hesitate when he turned his hand over so their palms were touching. It was as if Chuck had been waiting for Mike to make his move since the movie started. Mike smiled as it dawned on him. "Does that make it my fault for not doing it sooner?" Mike thought.

It was Chuck who made the next move and leaned his body closer to Mike's so their shoulders were touching in the dark.

Mike shifted and added his weight. They were partners after all and that meant that they both carried each other's weight equally. Mike tried to concentrate on the movie, but as usual Chuck was being the perfect distraction.

The sounds of moaning caught his attention and Mike looked at the images on the projection screen. The couple of the story was having their passionate love scene and while the rest of the Burners poked fun of the funny angles and the cheesy music all Mike could see were him and Chuck. Though the actors looked nothing like his blond, Mike couldn't help but imagination that it was the two of them, back in their shared bedroom, Chuck underneath him, moaning and gasping as Mike's fingers and lips touched and kissed his freckled skin.

Mike resisted the urge to move. He didn't want Chuck to know the thoughts racing in his head. And knowing how well Chuck knew him he was pretty sure that his blond would suspect the moment he moved his foot let alone any other part of him.

He couldn't stop his gasp as Chuck suddenly squeezed his hand. His head snapped to the side to look at Chuck. The blond hacker was still facing the screen, but even in the darkness Mike could tell that Chuck was blushing. Mike gulped guiltily and looked down until the scene was over.

The other Burners didn't comment as Mike and Chuck practically ran out of the room the moment the movie ended and the credits begin to roll; though they couldn't help the chuckle as they heard the boys' door slam shut shortly followed by Chuck's gasping whine.

"So, is any one up for a double feature?" Dutch asked.

"I'm game." Julie announced.

"Let's watch Ninjas v Zombie next!" Texas contributed completely oblivious to what was going on.


	9. Breaking Point

**Title: ****Breaking Point**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike, Chuck, Muck**

**Words: 182**

**Summary: Mike reaches his breaking point.**

**Warnings/Promises: Muck friendship, unhappy ending**

**A/N: Wrote this while on Skype with cloudlestorm and was loosely inspired by her muckle hug drawing. Enjoy! **

**Breaking Point**

Mike watched for as long as he could, even when his vision blurred and he felt like he was going crazy with a crushing sense of loss he didn't move. But there came a point when even he couldn't stand to look at the awful sight anymore.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. He spun on his heel and opened his eyes, and there was Chuck, his long blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, silently waiting for him. Wordlessly Chuck raised his arms up and out to him. Mike felt his feet move him forward as he went to Chuck and buried himself in his friend's embrace.

"We did the best we could, Mike," he reminded the brunet. "It was a miracle that Motorcity was able to hold out this long."

Mike's fists balled up in reply to Chuck's words. He held his breath and felt pressure build behind his eyes as he reached his breaking point and clung to the blond tightly as the tears fells and the ruins of Motorcity burned bright and hot behind him.


	10. Say It Again!

**Title: Say It Again!**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike, Chuck, Muck**

**Words: 200**

**Summary: Mike tries to get Chuck used to saying a new phrase. **

**Warnings/Promises: Muck fluff for everyone!**

**A/N: Wrote this while on Skype with cloudlestorm...yeahuh!**

**Say It Again!**

"Come on, Chucky. Say it again," Mike prodded, rubbing Chuck's arms with his hands.

"I can't!" Chuck whined and bowed his head in embarrassment as his body shook with nerves.

"Yes, you can," Mike insisted and moved his hands up to place them on the blond's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You have to get used to saying it."

Chuck shook his head and pressed his lips together as another whimper hummed in his throat.

Mike's hold on Chuck became more intimate as his hands moved to the sides of his neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Please, my Chuckles, for me?" he asked softly.

Mike smiled as he heard Chuck exhale a sigh and tilted his head to the side.

"Hell-hello," the yellowed haired hacker started. The blush that bloomed on his "I'm Chuck, Chuck Chilton."

"Yes!" Mike's lips were on him the moment the last word left his mouth.

Chuck's head dipped back as Mike kissed him. One of mike's hands went to the back of his neck, supporting him as he kissed him again and again.

Chuck stumbled but Mike's other arm quickly wrapped around his middle and held him up as his husband kissed him back.


	11. Rediscovering What's Important

**Title: Rediscovering What's Important**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike, Chuck, Muck**

**Words: 243**

**Summary: After a near miss Mike and Chuck rediscover what is important to them.**

**Warnings/Promises: Muck fluff for everyone!**

**A/N: Wrote this while on Skype with cloudlestorm, this is for her!**

**Rediscovering What's Important**

Mutt was about to crash; Mike knew it, Chuck knew it. The car hurled towards the metal wall, but at the last second Mike and Chuck ejected to safety. There was a huge explosion as the car impacted into the wall. The two teens watched far away from crash.

"Wow that was close." Mike commented, as his car seat landed with a bounced.

"WAY TOO CLOSE FOR MY BLOOD!" Chuck stammered as his seat landed near Mike. "Dude, we could have died!"

"You're right," the brunet agreed. "That was really stupid," Mike looked at Chuck for a moment and the blond looked back.

They sprang at each other at the same time. Their arms wrapped around their shoulders as their lips smashed together in a life affirming kiss. Chuck squeaked as one of Mike's hands slipped into his hair and held him closer.

A moan passed through Mike as he clung to the love of his life. Most people thought that Mutt was his one true love, but as lovely and dear to him as she was and as painful as it was to watch her being destroyed Mike could always rebuilt his car. But he couldn't rebuild Chuck if he got wrecked.

The knowledge made him break the kiss in order to tell Chuck how he felt. "Chuck, I. I-" he stammered unable to form the words.

"I know dude," Chuck replied. "Me too," he added and moved in for another kiss.


	12. Taste Test

**Title: Taste Test**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike: Muck**

**Words: 565**

**Summary: Mike combines his two favorite things in the world. **

**Warnings/Promises: Established Muck. Smut, PWP, Male Lovin'**

**A/N: **For my darlings, Mudsx2Dcrazy and Cloudlestorm.

**Taste Test**

The night was warm and the air was full of the constant hum of electricity. Chuck's unfocused gaze landed on the garage's old neon sign as Mike sucked him off in his prized car.

Chuck gripped the straps of his seatbelt as Mike's tongue licked up and down his long shaft.

"Mike-y," Chuck whimpered and wiggled his hips as Mike kissed the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth.

Mike hummed a reply as he bobbed over Chuck's cock in short shallow movements.

His saliva leaked from the sides of his mouth and ran down the length of Chuck's cock. With a moan, Mike pulled away and began to stroke Chuck quickly with his hand.

"You like that, huh? You like having your dick in my mouth." Mike encouraged.

"Yes, oh yes, Mike-y." Chuck whined unable to think any other words.

"Are you gonna cum from me sucking your hard dick?" Mike grunted and squeezed the top of Chuck's shaft.

He didn't wait for Chuck to reply before once again taking the head into his mouth, this time he let his teeth rake over the very top of the sensitive organ before licking the pre-cum that oozed out with the bottom of his tongue.

Chuck's right leg lifted as Mike's other hand reached down to lightly circle around his hole.

Chuck nearly screamed when one of Mike's fingers entered him.

But he didn't want to wake up the other Burners so he just pressed his lips together really tightly and made a bunch of muffled choking sounds.

Chuck was going to cum very soon. Mike could tell by the way Chuck breathing had gone from slow and deep with moments of sighs of pleasure to rapid shallow breaths of small whimpers as he repeated the brunet's name.

Mike quickened his pace on chuck, focusing on the top part of Chuck's shaft and scissoring his fingers inside him.

"Shit Mikey, please. Whoo, hahahaaah! Fuu-aah" Chuck moaned as his grip on the strips of his six point seat belt.

"Yes, Chucky. Come on little buddy." Mike encouraged and licked the underside of Chuck's cock with the tip of his tongue.

"Aaah, Mike-y!" Chuck said as his hips bucked forward as he did what Mike demanded and came into the brunet's awaiting mouth.

Mike watched his friend orgasm and felt the hot weight of the blond's jizz splash on his face and over his lips.

He continued to pump Chuck, making sure that he was able to squeeze out every last drop of Chuck's sweet cum. Mike inhaled the scent of Chuck's orgasm before he licked the top of the blond's red head.

Mike smiled as he tasted the light fruity flavor of peaches.

"Looks like our little test was a success," Mike said, wiping cum off his face with his and bringing his fingers into his mouth.

"Oh good," was Chuck's breathless reply as he sagged into his seat. "Does this mean I can stop eating cans of peaches?"

"Yeah," Mike said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He carefully moved away from his position over Mutt's gear box and sat back up into his seat in Mutt and grinned at his blond lover.

"Because now we are going to see if me eating strawberries all week had the same effect," Mike said and leaned back to unbuckle his pants.


	13. Someday, Maybe

**Title: Someday, Maybe**

**Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck :Pre-Muck.**

**Words: 347**

**Summary: Mike and Chuck have been walking a fine line between friendship and love.**

**Warnings/Promises: Pre-Muck.**

**A/N: For Cloudlestorm**

**Someday, Maybe**

There is a fine line between friendship and love. Mike is pretty sure he and Chuck had crisscrossed that line so many times Mike wasn't even sure where the line even was anymore.

Mike looked over at Chuck, his eyes taking in the sight of his best friend and sometimes lover as the blond snored softly next to him as he slept.

Mike smiled gently and mentally ran his hand over Chuck's freckled arms. He wanted to actually touch Chuck but he wasn't sure if this was one of those moments where he would be crossing the line again.

So he just only stared and wished and loved from afar. Until Chuck moaned in his sleep and moved closer to Mike, unconsciously curling his arm against Mike's naked form.

Mike gasped and inhaled at Chuck's sleepy touch. He felt his face heat up. It was as if Chuck had heard Mike's wish to be near him and had given him permission. Mike was pretty sure that wasn't the case, but the thought still made him smile.

Giving into his earlier desire Mike reached out and ran his hand over the arm that held him close to his blond before leaning forward and kissing the top of Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck hummed and cuddled closer to him and Mike kissed him again. "I think I'm in love with you," Mike whispered and buried himself under the blankets as gooseflesh blossomed over his skin at his words.

Mike was relieved when Chuck responded with snore. It was as if Mike could choose to forget his confession if he chose and pretend as if he had never said the words out loud.

Despite how he felt, he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the nervous blond just how much he meant to Mike. Mike had a feeling that someday he would be able to repeat his confession to a conscious Chuck.

But for now, Mike was content to enjoy the times he spent with his Chuckles and would get his words to himself, waiting for that someday to arrive.


	14. All in Good Time

**Title: All in Good Time**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike: Secret Muck**

**Words: 200**

**Summary: Mike and Chuck have a morning conversation.**

**Warnings/Promises: Muck**

**A/N: for Cloudestorm**

**All in Good Time**

"I don't like this," Mike said sadly looking at his reflection in his door mirror.

"Hey, that's my line," Chuck said and wrapped an arm around Mike's waist from behind.

Mike chuckled. "That doesn't mean I can't use it every once and a while." Mike sighed and leaned back into the embrace. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to enjoy the touch of his best friend and secret lover.

"I guess you have a point, just don't use it too much though." Chuck warned. In a more serious tone he added. "This is just the way things are now. One day we can tell everyone. One day we can be together as other couples are."

"You are right," Mike agreed and placed a hand over Chuck's arm. "Just because we have to stay in the shadows it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Nor I you," Chuck whispered and tightened his hold on Mike.

"Well now that we have fulfilled our angst quota for the day you should get dressed." Mike instructed.

"Oh and why is that?"

Mike turned to face Chuck. "We are going for a ride." he declared and kissed the taller blond.


	15. Sleeping Habits

**Title: Sleeping Habits**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike**

**Words: 276**

**Summary: Mike has a hard time falling asleep and it is all Chuck's fault.**

**Warnings/Promises: Silliness. **

**A/N: Just a little something that I wrote a few days ago when thinking about Mike and Chuck sharing a room together before they hooked up. XD**

**Sleeping Habits**

Mike stared into the grey darkness of the room and chuckled deeply when he heard his best friend and roommate snore loudly and then followed it up with a soft whining sound. The brunet rolled onto his left side, turning his back to the other bed and its occupant in the desperate hope the short distance would help him drown out the inconstant sound.

It didn't work.

Mike crossed his arms over and chest and sulked. He thought he would have gotten used to the sound over the years; have it become a sort of strange music to help lull him to sleep, but Chuck's snores had done nothing but keep him up at night.

So he had started going to bed first, knowing that if he went to sleep before Chuck thunderous snores shook the walls he would be able to stay asleep. Until he made the mistake of staying up and playing another round of _Need for Speed_ with Texas; not when he had spied Chuck heading for their shared room, but it was too late; he had been sucked into another round and had reached their room well after Chuck and passed out.

He thought about waking the tall blond but a part of him didn't have the heart to disturb his friend.

So Mike just turned to his side and thought of ways to tease Chuck throughout the next day to pay him back for his lack of sleep tonight. With thoughts of revenge racing in his head, Mike was able to tune out the teen in the bed across the room and finally drift off to get some much needed rest.


	16. Midnight Brew

**Title: Midnight Brew**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike, Dutch**

**Words: 670**

**Summary: The boys are staying up late working on Mutt and try to fight sleep. **

**Warnings/Promises: None.**

**A/N: For the Muck Challenge prompt Chuck and Mike pull an all night sleepover in order to work on Mutt. They have a conversation over some coffee. **

**Dedication: This is for Purpledragon6, whose prompt this was. **

**Midnight Brew**

Mike made sure everything was set properly before he pushed the on button and then waited for the gurgling of the ancient automatic coffee maker. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, Mike filled his lungs with the robust aroma of the dark roast. The burnet exhaled and lowered his chin on his chest. He had been awake for nearly twenty-three hours and was starting to feel it.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

Mike's eyes snapped open at Chuck's question. "Yeah," he half sighed, half whispered. He looked up and watched Chuck rummage thru the small cabinets of the kitchenette for something to eat. "Is that food you're looking for?" Mike teased. He chuckled when Chuck made a rude hand gesture and spun on his heel towards the steel maker just as the coffee finished brewing.

"You know, that stuff will stunt your growth," Chuck pointed out as Mike poured himself a cup of coffee into an old oil can that had been modified for drinking.

"What about you?" Mike asked as Chuck pulled out a chipped mug of his own.

"I'm tall enough already," Chuck quipped and dumped three spoons of sugar into his coffee.

Mike chuckled dryly as he held the can in both hands, enjoying the heat as it warmed the joints of his aching fingers. They had gone through a lot in the last few hours as he worked on his car. As much as he loved her, Mutt was a high maintenance machine that required a lot of attention to make her run smoothly. And tonight she needed more work than usual.

According to their Intel, Kane was expected to strike Motorcity and Mutt and her pack needed to be ready to defend the city. Normally that wouldn't call for an all-night tune up, but the East Side Gate was vulnerable to attack as its fusion battery ran low. So Mike and Chuck were losing sleep as they prepared Mutt for the cross city journey to find a new power cell before KaneCo arrived.

"Where are we with repairs?" Mike asked as he brought the can to his mouth and hummed as the hot liquid touched his lips.

"About 85%" Chuck replied as he began to make a ham and cheese sandwich. "We still have to replace the cold air intake and clean out the throttle and give her new fluids. Then we can start work on hammering the dents out of the spoilers."

"So not much then?" Mike asked sarcastically and grimaced behind his mug.

"Well in the grand scheme of things; yeah," Chuck agreed and wordlessly passed Mike half his sandwich.

Mike took the offered food gratefully and followed Chuck out of the kitchenette to the savaged booth in the dining room. Mike slumped against the blond when Chuck took place next to him. "Do you really think we will be able to finish this tonight?" Mike mumbled tiredly.

"Who knows?" Chuck answered with a weak shrug of his broad shoulders. "Maybe if we leave the dents in. She won't look as pretty, but it'll save us about sixty-three minutes."

"She's always pretty," Mike commented with a yawn. _Maybe sitting down was a mistake_. "We should get up.  
"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "But later," he added and rested his cheek against the top of Mike's head. "After a nap."

"No, don't fall asleep on me," Mike ordered.

"What if I fall asleep near you?"

To Mike's tired brain that seemed fair, after all it meant the blond wouldn't be on top of him. "Okay, that's fine," he answered sluggishly.

"Awesome."

The last thing Mike saw was his half eaten sandwich as his eyes drooped.

They were found like that by Dutch who had been attracted to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. With an affectionate shake of his head Dutch left his friends in their state and after preparing a large cup of coffee for himself, Dutch instructed the ever present ROTH to help him finish the repairs to Mutt.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading, you rock hard!


	17. The Familiar Path towards Home

**Title: The Familiar Path towards Home**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike, Dutch, Texas, Julie**

**Words: 475**

**Summary: Chuck is sick and tried to hide it while the Burners were heading out an a mission, but Mike finds out isn't happy. **

**Warnings/Promises: None.**

**A/N: For the Muck Challenge prompt "Sick Dayz. Mike (or Chuck) is sick. Someone needs a little t.l.c.**

**Dedication: This is for CoolioChick5, whose prompt this was, and for Cloudlestorm, whose recent cold helped inspire me to finally fulfill this prompt. **

**The Familiar Path towards Home**

Mike frowned in concern when he heard the blond sitting next to him coughed.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" Mike asked as he sped down the street.

"I'm...fine," Chuck said tightly.

Mike made a hard right and risked a glance over to Chuck. The blond and huddled in on himself and his head bowed down with his eyes pinched closed.

He was not doing fine, Mike concluded and slowed when he made the next turn. "You don't look fine," Mike said, voicing his thoughts. "That's it, I am scrapping the mission."

"No, it's okay...I," Chuck shook his head and then moaned as the motion made him dizzy.

Mike ignored his friend's protests and pushed the com link. "Hey guys, we're heading back." Almost immediately his team's icon popped up in the dash.

"Why, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"We're closing in the site," Dutch added.

"Does this mean Texas doesn't get to punch anything?"

Chuck chuckled weakly at Texas's comment but avoided the gaze of the other Burners as Mike explained.

"One of the things about being a good leader is knowing when to avoid unwinnable situations."

"I don't think unwinnable is a word" Chuck piped in under his breath.

Mike shot Chuck a look but didn't say anything.

Julie's icon turned to look at Chuck. "Hey Chuck, are you okay? You don't look very good."

Chuck grimace and hide his blushing face with his hair.

"That's why we are heading home; follow me," Mike explained, turning Mutt around. One by one all the 8-bit icons blinked out. Mike saw Chuck's hands fist the knees of his jeans. "Hold on buddy, you will be fine."

Chuck whimpered in tired fear and huddled down more in the seat.

"I'm sorry Chuckles," Mike said sincerely. "I should have told you to stay home when we woke up this morning. I knew something was wrong with you."

Chuck wasn't sure if Mike was talking to him or to himself. He assumed Mike was berating his decision to allow Chuck to ride with him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't blame yourself. You spend most of the time listening to me when you shouldn't," Chuck said trying to joke.

The lame attempt at humor made Mike laugh. "That's true. Maybe I should learn to ignore your advice more often." They were five minutes away from the garage. Mike chanced a look over to Chuck when the blond didn't answer to find that Chuck had fallen asleep.

Mike wanted to hug the teen close to him and help him regain some of the color in his face. He never enjoyed seeing his team weakened by illness but that feeling was more intense when it came to his best friend. Mike turned his attention back to the road as he drove his Chuckles down the familiar path towards home.


	18. A Friendly Reminder

**Title: A Friendly Reminder**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike, Texas**

**Words: 335**

**Summary: Mike reminds Chuck that he is his favorite.**

**Warnings/Promises: Mild Muck**

**A/N: not beta read**

**Dedication: For Cloudlestorm, because I said so!**

**A Friendly Reminder**

Chuck spied Mike talking to Texas and felt a jealous chill go thru him as he watched the taller teen laugh as Texas chopped the air with the side of his hand and made a loud "battle cry."

Chuck's hands curled into fists as an itch to touch his Mikey overcame him. He pretended to read the report on his screen, but he really just looked through the screen to Mike. The brunet laughed again and patted the back of Stronghorn's driver.

Touching Texas, that was the last straw. With a decisive click, Chuck shut down his computer and walked out of the passenger seat in Mutt, where he had been towards the two Burners.

Almost immediately Mike spotted Chuck and his smile transformed into a wide grin as his Chuckles neared.

Chuck felt some of the cold jealously melt as the glow of Mike grin warmed him.

"Hey Chuckles," Mike greeted and automatically wrapped an arm around Chuck's shoulders, holding him close.

"Hey, Mikey. Do you think that you could give me a hand with something?"

Mike's eye squinted in suspicion, but Chuck kept his face neutral so he would give nothing away. The side of the blond's mouth twitched up as he waited for Mike's reply.

"Well, this is boring, Texas is gonna leave this chick flick and watch a ninja movie" Texas declared.

With that the smaller driver turned his forefingers into pistols and pointed them at the best duo and fired them off, leaving the boys alone in the garage.

Mike realized that he was still half hugging Chuck and turned to transform it into a full hug. "I don't worry, Chuckles. You are still the one I love best," Mike reassured teasingly.

Chuck's face heated up and Mike's words and he chuckled happily and hugged Mike back. "I know, it's just, sometimes I forget."

"That's okay, because I will always be here to remind you," Mike said and reached up to plant his lips on Chuck's in a light kiss.


	19. Now and Forever

**Title: Now and Forever**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike: Pre-Muck, Muck (reader's choice)**

**Words: 170**

**Summary: Mike reminds Chuck that he is his favorite.**

**Warnings/Promises: Mild Muck**

**A/N: not beta read**

**Dedication: For Cloudlestorm, because I said so!**

**Now and Forever**

Chuck tensed in his seat in the diner booth when he felt something land on his left knee. He relaxed when he leaned back and looked under the table and saw that it was only Mike's hand with the palm up.

With a smile blushing smile, Chuck glance over at Mike and noticed that the brunet was deep in conversation with Julie and wasn't even looking at him at all. Gooseflesh appeared up his back as he felt a tickling pressure and looked back under the table. Mike was wiggling his fingers in impatience as he listened to Julie drone on about something.

The blond sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes affectionately as he put his hand over Mike's and interlocked his left hand with Mike's. He smiled as he heard Mike's deep happy laugh and felt him lightly squeeze his fingers in silent thanks.

Chuck responded in kind and noticed that Mike seemed to relax instantly, comforted with the knowledge that his Chuckles was with him; now and forever.


	20. Better Than Hot Chocolate

**Title: Better than Hot Chocolate**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike, Established Muck**

**Words: 202**

**Summary: Mike tastes better than chocolate**

**Warnings/Promises: Mild Muck**

**A/N: not beta read**

**Dedication: For Cloudlestorm, because I said so!**

**Better than Hot Chocolate**

Mike waited until Chuck had set his mug of hot coco down before he hugged him in surprise from behind.

"Gah! Mikey!" Chuck shouted.

Mike kissed the back of his neck and chuckled as the blond settled in his embrace.

"At least you waited for me to put my cup down." Chuck said with a huff.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Mike replied with a grin. He knew that Chuck wouldn't be able to see the smile, but he was sure the blond would definitely be able to hear it in his voice and feel it as his lips moved over Chuck's shoulders.

Chuck moaned at the sensitive touch and clutched at Mike's hands as they rested on his stomach.

"Mi-key! I'm not. I'm not going to be able to finish my coco, am I?"

Mike chuckled again. "Maybe, if we hurry."

"I guess we better get started then," Chuck declared and broke through Mike's hold in order to turn around and face the shorter teen.

The smile on Mike's face made Chuck's heart race and he eagerly leaned down to kiss the driver. Mike braced himself by putting his hands on Chuck's shoulders as he was kissed over and over again.


	21. Bed Mate

**Title: Bed Mate**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike; Friendship**

**Words: 669**

**Summary: Mike wakes up to an unexpected visitor**

**Warnings/Promises: none**

**A/N: not beta read**

**Dedication: For my loyal friends; Cloudlestorm, PurpleDragon6, and CoolioChick5**

**Bed Mate**

Mike rolled over in his sleep and encountered a solid object and long warm arms enveloped him. His eyes opened in alarm. He hadn't remembered going to bed with anyone but perhaps he had, and then the only question that remained was who? Mike blinked rapidly, letting his eyes adjust before looking over to see who his bed mate was.

Blonde hair was the first thing he saw and Mike instantly relaxed. Blonde hair was a good sign; blonde hair most likely meant it was his best friend Chuck. Mike and Chuck had slept together before, many times in fact on those camping trips they sometimes took to find parts and supplies that took them many miles away from the city. It got cold in the night so it made since that the two friends would sleep in the same tent and even in the same bed to conserve their body heat. This wasn't the first time Mike had woken up with Chuck's limbs all over him, but usually it was in a haphazard way and not in the intimate hug Mike was in now.

Jumping to a conclusion but dismissing it almost immediately, Mike shifted trying to move away from the blond only to be crushed into the taller teen's chest. Mike chuckled in a disbelieving way and whispered. "Chuckles?"

Chuck responded with a sleepy hum. Mike tapped his forehead on the hacker's chest before looking up. "Chuckles!" He repeated louder.

Chuck's body tensed as he was startled awake. "I'm up I'm up!" He promised and inhaled thru his nose.

"Good, can you loosen up a little?"

Chuck pressed Mike to him again for a second as his body tensed again.

"Mikey?" The blond asked in a hushed voice.

"One and only," Mike muffled into Chuck's tee shirt.

"Oh crap, I've done it again." Chuck stammered releasing Mike. "Sorry, Mikey. " he apologized

"It's okay." Mike replied and shifted to his side so he could still look at Chuck.

Chuck's yellow head dipped forward as its owner buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment or maybe he'd dozed off again, Mike couldn't be sure.

"Chuck, don't do that." Mike demanded. Chuck lifted his head.

"Do you think the others will notice?" He asked fearfully.

"Others?" Mike repeated and that's when he heard it. The electrical hum that was permeated the air in Motorcity. And if Mike extended his hearing he could discern voices coming from the direction of the common room. They weren't on a camping site somewhere outside the city; they were home in the Burner's Garage. Fear and shock swept thru Mike for a moment before he dismissed it. There was nothing to worry about Chuck was his friend, his best friend which entitled him to things the others couldn't do. Mike just added sleeping in his bed to the mental list that his best friend could do and the moment he did, it wasn't an issue anymore.

"So what if they did?" Mike challenged. "Would it mean anything or change anything other than we shared a bed to sleep in?"

"But, but what if they think we did _more_ than sleep?" Chuck squeaked.

Even though Mike couldn't see him clearly he could practically hear the blush in Chuck's voice. Mike wasn't sure how to handle it so he thought he'd make a joke out of it. "That would be a shame. To have people think I'm getting laid when I'm not. You'd think since their mind is made up I should at least reap the benefits of it."

By the sound of Chuck's snort the blond had thought the joke funny too. "That really would be a shame," he agreed sarcastically as his shoulders shook in stifled laughter.

"So it's okay if we go back to sleep?" Chuck asked before he yawned.

"I insist on it Chuckles, "Mike agreed and couldn't help but add, "and the next time you wanna cuddle, just ask."

"Shut up Chilton," Chuck demanded and turned over onto his side.


End file.
